Forgotten
by J.J.Jellybean
Summary: Days turned to weeks. He almost began to wonder if they had forgotten about him after weeks turned to months. It was when months turned to years, he realized they had forgotten what they had left to the shadows.


AN: I was looking at Sif/Loki pictures/fanfiction and came across one with a Meme so I decided to try it out. It seemed like such a fun idea and it really turned out to be. :)

DeviantArt Music Meme for Writers

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever. In this case: Sif/Loki  
2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

* * *

**1. No One Mourns the Wicked - Wicked Soundtrack**

Loki didn't believe Thor when he had told him that they had mourned him. He had no reason to believe otherwise. He had jumped off the Bifrost, not fallen and then he had committed crimes against Midgard, against Asgard. He kept his head high as they bought him in front of the Allfather. He heard their whispers as he passed by them.

"_Look, it's Loki! I thought he was dead." _A woman whispered to her husband, shocked to see the second prince back.

_"I always knew he was a bad seed." _Her husband turned and whispered back. _"He was always different than Thor. I was glad to see him go."_

Loki would have scoffed if it were not for the gag over his mouth. None of them knew how hard it had been to grow up in Thor's shadow. To be thrown into the darkness, outshined by light. He knew the truth and that was good enough for him. Good enough to stop Thor's coronation, to start a war between the Chitauri and Earth. He had no friends here in Asgard. Who would want to be his friend, when they could have been Thor's? Thor had always stolen everyone's affections. Loki was the outcast- the Frost Giant, all though, no one knew that but his family. He waited for the Allfather to deliver his punishment and Loki looked around the room. Everyone was whispering about the second prince's arrival except _her._

**2. Nearly Civilized - Esthero**

Sif had always loved a challenge and sparring with _him_ was one in itself. Loki was elegant in his movements. Their was an added flair to the way they crashed swords. It would always start out the same way each and every time. They would circle each other, looking for weakness and one of them would lunge, testing the other's strength, their reactions. The middle would vary. It could be very short or drawn out. She loved how it ended. He would always lose to her. Always surrendering to her. She wondered if- if it would be any different if they were to engage in amorous activities. She decided to test that theory.

It was different but almost the same. He would look for her weaknesses and test her in strength. She would do the same and watch his reactions. The middle was just as varied as their sparring sessions. Sometimes, they would be with each other for hours and other times, for a few short minutes. The ending was different. She always surrendered to him. She didn't know what it was that made her feel like doing so but it happened every time. She'd find her release, screaming his name, before he would find his, screaming her name. Afterward, he would hold her close and she could only think of how they were nearly civilized in what they had just done. If only, it wasn't forbidden.

**3. Forgotten - Avril Lavigne**

He was sitting in his specialized cell, waiting for someone- anyone- to relieve him of his solitude. Days turned to weeks. He almost began to wonder if they had forgotten about him after weeks turned to months. It was when months turned to years, he realized they had forgotten what they had left to the shadows. He heard quick footsteps and he looked over at the door. It was _her, _the Lady Sif. He turned away. He didn't want to see her, not after she had forgotten about him. "Loki." She whispered to him. "Loki-"

"Go away." He hissed at her like a snake. His voice was very rough and harsh from disuse.

"Loki, I've-" Sif started to say but he interrupted her.

"-forgotten about me for so long. Why have you come? Decided to see if I was dead yet?" He asked rhetorically, turning around to face her.

He had changed so much since she had last saw him. His hair was longer. He was paler than ever and so thin. "Loki, that is not-" She tried to continued.

"Forget about it. I don't care. I don't care about anything anymore!" He exclaimed, turning away once more. "I said, 'Go away!'" He heard her footsteps as she left and he broke down into sobs.

**4. Somewhere Only We Know - Keane**

He remembers showing her his private section of the royal gardens for the first time. There was a small pond in the middle of the flowers. He gave her a rose, and changed the color for her from purple to ruby. It was the first time he had really let down his mask of indifference and of mischiefness. She saw him as he was, pure and innocent. He took the rose from her and put it into her hair, and stared into her eyes. "Loki?" She asked, her cheeks blushing red.

"Yes?" He replied, oblivious to their close proximity.

Sif swallowed hard. "Kiss me." She demanded and he closed the distance between them. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer into a deeper kiss. They had spent several minutes exploring each others mouths before they pulled away.

**5. Superman (It's Not Easy) - Five for Fighting**

He was sure Sif had done something, reminded them that he was still there. He wasn't naive.

They had freed him from his cell and in retaliation, he locked himself in his room. He didn't want her help. He was just fine where he was. He was perfectly fine in his solitude, to be in the shadows. It was where he belonged. He didn't need her to intervene. His room hadn't changed at all besides the dust had covered everything. He heard someone knock on his doors several times throughout the day. He ignored them.

He was sure it was _her._ He didn't need her. It was easier to be alone. He reminded himself. She knocked on his doors everyday and he would just sit on his bed staring at the doors. He ignored the way his heart leapt in his chest every single time she knocked. He would go without sleep, staring at the doors and he refused to admit to himself that he wanted to open the doors. It's easier to be alone. The knocking returned.

It was easier to be alone. _Knock_.

It was easier to be in solitude. _Knock._

It was easier to be incased in shadows. _Knock._

**6. I'm Not That Girl - Wicked Soundtrack**

Sif swallowed hard. It had been weeks since Loki had been thrown into the dungeons and the Bifrost had been fixed, allowing Thor's Midgardian woman, Jane Foster, to come to Asgard. They had thrown a celebration for her. She watched them flirt, kiss, and dance. She wished that she and Loki could have- She shook her head, she knew they couldn't now. She knew wishing only left wounds in her heart of things she could never have. Several men asked her to dance but she declined. She looked away from Thor and Jane and took a long drink of her mead. Her heart felt heavy and she set down the goblet. She would never be the girl Jane was. She'd never get her fairytale ending with her prince. She would never be that girl and she accepted it.

**7. Flawed Design - Stabilo**

Loki bit his lip as he heard louder, heavier knocks against his door. _Thor._ Loki knew what was coming next but it didn't stop him from jumping when Thor used Mjolnir to break down the door. "Brother!" Thor exclaimed upon seeing his brother sit so calmly on the edge of his bed. He walked over and grabbed Loki up off the bed.

"You finally remembered that I existed?" Loki asked, shoving Thor in the hopes that Thor would let go, but Loki was weak and nothing happened.

"How can you say such things?" Thor asked Loki. "No one could forget your existince."

Loki gave him a false smile. "It's part of my flawed design. Of course, you forgot. How could you not?" Loki questioned him, dropping the smile. "

"Loki-" Thor began.

"Do not lie to me! You forgot me, like you always do!" Loki yelled angrily, shoving Thor away finally. "Just go. Leave me to the shadows." He turned away from Thor as the anger bubbled up underneath his skin.

"Brother-" Thor tried again.

"I am not your brother!" Loki exclaimed. "I am anything but your brother."

**8. You Picked Me- A Fine Frenzy**

Thor had left after Loki had encased himself in shadows, pretending to leave. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly, calming himself down as a storm started up outside. His ears perked up at the sound of the door opening again. His eyes opened to watch Sif walk slowly into the room. The years had barely taken its toll on her, she looked as young and as radiant as ever. She sat down upon his bed. "Loki? I know you're here. Please, come out of hiding." She said softly as rain beat against the windows. She looked around to the many shadows expectantly. "I'm sorry." Loki gripped the shadows around him, pulling them tighter to him. "Loki, I'm sorry." Her eyes flickered to him, the darker shadow and his breath hitched.

"Leave me, Sif." He whispered and her eyes fluttered before she stood and left.

**9. Only If You Run- Julian Plenti**

He looked back at the shining lights of Asgard and the palace before turning away from it all. He entered the forest and began walking forward away from everything. His heart thumped widly inside his chest. He didn't even realize he had started running until he tripped over the unearthed root of a tree and went sprawling forward and into the ground. He pushed himself back up with a gasp and leaned against a tree. He was tired. He couldn't go back, not there. Not to Asgard. They hated him there. They had forgotten him there. He could never go back and all he had left to do was make it on his own. He started to run again. He heard something move to his right, running to catch up with him.

He stopped abruptly and stared at Sif, who stopped on the other side of the tree.

**10. Stereo Love- Edward Maya feat. Mia Martina**

"Why, Loki? Why?" She asked, stepping forward and he stepped back. "Why would you leave?"

"I don't belong there, Sif." Loki murmured. "You can't deny the fact that I'm different. I don't belong in that world. I never have."

"I don't exactly belong there either." Sif took another step forward. "Why? Why did you have to-" She stopped and that's when Loki saw her tears.

"Please, don't ask me why." Loki began, walking towards her. "I just had to run away and-" He faltered in his words. "Don't cry, Sif. I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask for any of this. I just wanted-" He paused as he stopped in front of her. "I just wanted for someone to see me for a change."

"I see you." She whispered. "I have always seen you when no one else could and I have never forgotten about you. You were always on my mind while you were in your cell. I thought about you every day." She grabbed his hand. "I would have been down there with you every moment if Allfather hadn't forbidden it. He was extremely unhappy when I refused to betrothal to Fandral and demanded to see you. It took me forever to break into the dungeons to see you, and then, you turned me away, I was heartbroken."

"I've missed you." He whispered back, cupping her cheek.

"I've missed you, too." She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Kiss me." She demanded and he smiled as he captured her lips, thinking back to years before when she had asked him to kiss her for the first time.


End file.
